<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Touch Lola by ItsOkayImAnAvenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099667">Don't Touch Lola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOkayImAnAvenger/pseuds/ItsOkayImAnAvenger'>ItsOkayImAnAvenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, but also i regret nothing, can be read with That's the Way I Loved You, i'm so sorry this is so short its almost nonexistent and almost entirely dialogue, is this what they call a crack fic?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOkayImAnAvenger/pseuds/ItsOkayImAnAvenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Natasha to his house after school one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Touch Lola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint takes Natasha to his house after school one day. Can be read with That's the Way I Loved You but I doesn't have to be. This would take place before TTWILY. In this story Phil is Clint's adoptive father.</p><p>Clint parks his old beat up red pick-up truck in the in the drive-way of his parents' house.</p><p>"Nice place," says Natasha, getting out of his truck.</p><p>"Come on. I'll show you my bow," Clint says as they enter through the garage.</p><p>"Your wha- who's car is that?!" she says, walking towards the red convertible.</p><p>"That's Dad's."</p><p>"Are you aloud to drive it?" she asks with a mischievous grin, reaching for the door handle.</p><p>"Uhhh, I wouldn't do th-"</p><p>"Don't touch Lola!" a voice is heard yelling from the house and Natasha yanks her hand back.</p><p>"What- Who was that?!"</p><p>"That would be my dad." Clint says smiling.</p><p>"How did he. . ." she wonders off.</p><p>"He just knows. And to answer your question: No, I'm not allowed to drive it. Not even Mom is. Heck, Dad barely drives his 'precious baby'."</p><p>"That's a shame." she looks longingly at the car.</p><p>"Don't even think about it!" the same voice is heard again.</p><p>"So this bow. . ." she says turning to Clint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>